1. Technical Field
This document relates to fluid coupling devices for fluid systems and methods. For example, some embodiments described in this document relate to single-use, aseptic disconnection fluid coupling devices.
2. Background Information
Fluid systems commonly include components such as tubing, pumps, reservoirs, fittings, couplings, heat exchangers, sensors, filters, valves, seals, and the like. Such components can be connected together in a network to define one or more fluid flow paths. Some fluid systems are open systems, meaning that the fluid flows through the network once and then exits the network. Other fluid systems are closed systems, meaning that the fluid recirculates within the network of components. Fluids may be moved through fluid systems using fluid pressure differentials. For example, in some cases, a pump or a vacuum source is used to create a pressure differential that causes the fluid to flow within the fluid system. In another example, gravity is used to cause the fluid to flow within the fluid system. In other examples, a combination of such techniques is used to cause the fluid to flow within the fluid system.
In the context of some fluid systems, such as some bioprocessing fluid systems, it may be desirable to have a coupler that can aseptically disconnect a fluid flow path. In one such example implementation, it is desirable to aseptically disconnect one or more media bags from a bioreactor system. In that scenario, an aseptic coupling can be used to disconnect the media bag(s) from the bioreactor system while substantially preventing biological contamination of the media bags and of the bioreactor via the disconnected ends of the coupling during and after the disconnection process. Such an aseptic coupling will also serve to limit the exposure of the fluid to the surrounding environment.